


Promises

by BLV (TheFemaleSnape)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dom Severus Snape, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFemaleSnape/pseuds/BLV
Summary: Rated E for later chapters.Severus and Lucius have a history, which they choose to ignore, mostly....May create a series on my tiktok using this story as it progresses. (@baronlavey)Not beta’d any mistakes are my own... also it’s been a while since I wrote anything serious!
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 16
Kudos: 17





	1. 1

“Mr Malfoy... what can I do for you?”

Severus barely glanced up from the essays on his desk as the Pure Blood Malfoy patriarch approached. They both knew this was a front.

“Well, a proper greeting would be amenable, Professor.” Lucius sighed curtly, dropping his cane and gloves on the pile of essays under Severus’ gaze. Dark eyes slowly ascended the still stood form before him as he took a deep steadying breath and concentrated a disingenuous smile.

“Mr Malfoy, to what do I owe this pleasure?” He said, finally, through gritted teeth, standing to offer his hand. Lucius raised an eyebrow at the potion stained hand and sat without taking the gesture.

“I need you to ensure Draco makes it off Hogwarts Grounds this evening.”

Snape sat, unceremoniously back in his chair behind the desk and shot a glare at his oldest friend. “and why would I do that?” “He’s attending the meeting tonight.”

Lucius didn’t miss the almost inaudible intake of breath across the desk.

“Do you really think this is a good idea, Luci?” He finally responded. Lucius frowned at the choice of endearment and at the timing whilst formulating his reply. Severus looked away.

“The boy has almost reached his Majority, why would I want to delay it further when he could become a very helpful tool in our success?”

“Your son is not a ‘tool’, Mr Malfoy.” Snape garbed.

“Where are _your_ children, Mr Snape?” Lucius spat, “Please refrain from telling me how to raise my own son.”

Severus took another calming breath, sitting forward slightly as to close the distance between the two before he spoke again.

“I merely wish to remind you of the way in which The Dark Lord has treated yourself in recent times...do you really wish that for your son?”

Lucius sat straighter and quickly brushed a few stray hairs behind his shoulder, a telling indication of his anxiety to someone who knew him, and of course, Severus knew him.

“I fell out of The Dark Lord’s favour, Severus. Draco could be our chance to find our seats within the inner circle again.”

“Lucius...” Severus started, his hand involuntarily reaching across the desk before Lucius pulled his own away.

“He’s been promised, Sev.” Lucius interrupted in a panicked whisper. “I don’t know what He would do to my family if I were to fail to uphold this promise.”

“Fine.” Severus muttered with a flourish of his hand, trying to ignore the part of his mind that reminded him of the promises that had been made between the pair when they were younger. 

Lucius stood and collected his cane from the desk and started the painfully slow task of pulling each of the gloves back on. Severus watched each finger’s long drawn-out manipulation into the dragon-hide (which seemed almost deliberate) and closed his mind.

“Until tonight, Professor.” Lucius stood straight and held out his now fully gloved hand.

“Lucius.” Severus responded with a weak nod and took the offered hand. They locked eyes for a moment... a brief moment, but a moment that seemed to live forever in the Potion Master’s occluded mind. 

He imagined the cold grey eyes locked on his softened, and that the thin emotionless lips upturned as he pulled the blonde closer, his breath hot on his skin and a low sigh reverberating from the depths of his throat.

Lucius stepped away and turned without another word, leaving the office and a pair of dark eyes watching as he walked down the corridor. He paused a few metres away, and Severus shook his head, looking away until he heard the Cuban heels of his expensive boots and the intermittent thud of his cane continue on the stone flooring.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Draco apparate to Malfoy Manor, tension ensues. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

The subtle pop of a skilled apparation muted by the stained wood and heavy velvet was the only indication that Severus and the Malfoy heir had arrived at the Manor. 

Narcissa approached almost immediately placing a hand on Draco’s hair, and nodding her thanks at Severus before ushering the blonde to the far side of the room to fuss with his robes. 

Severus was distracted from his musings by the appearance of a hand on his shoulder. He didn’t have to turn to know that only one person in the Deatheater ranks would have the gall to touch him in such an intimate way. 

“Lucius.” 

He bowed his head courteously and waited for the heat radiating from Lucius’ hand to evaporate. Instead of removing his hand, however, Lucius moved in front of him, his hand remaining more-or-less where it was. Severus remained detached as the taller man eyed him suspiciously before gripping his shoulder firmly and offering a temperate smile. 

“Thank you.” He finally drawled. 

Severus answered with a silent nod and moved to the mahogany drinks cabinet, gladly leaving Lucius alone in the spot he’d vacated and pouring himself a half glass of fire whiskey, hoping it would bring him the warmth he so desperately wished he could procure from his oldest friend. 

He wasn’t alone for long. 

A hot breath tickled his ear as Lucius manoeuvred himself close to his wand arm, hovering in dangerous proximity for entirely too long prior to speaking in a low whisper. 

“You’re avoiding me.”

“Don’t flatter yourself Lucius, I’m merely inviting myself to your expensive liquor.” Severus asserted confidently with a raised brow. The blonde stepped back a breath, and hummed in response. “You are correct. What you do with your son, is none of my business.” Severus added with only a touch of scorn to his voice. 

Lucius’ face remained unchanged but his eyes grew colder still. Severus could feel him tapping at the edges of his mind, but the pure blood’s legillimency was no match to The Dark Lord’s so Severus was not concerned. He simply raised an eyebrow again at the blonde before rolling his eyes and walking further into the room to join Antonin and Evan in a conversation about hexes.

*********************************

By the time the meeting had finished, Narcissa had had Dobby reorganise the Winter Lounge, expecting a few of Lucius’ closest to stay behind for a nightcap, as was usual. A crystal decanter with matching whiskey glasses sat atop of a silver tray adorned with with the Malfoy Crest on the central table, Severus took a glass as he sat in the corner armchair. 

Lucius and Draco were next to follow, and as Lucius picked up a glass and reclined lazily on the settee to the right of Severus, Narcissa hurried the youngest Malfoy off to another room, presumably to dote on him a little longer before sending him away with Severus again. Evan tipped his head around the door, muttered his apologies and left. The floo in the next lounge flared a few times, and the two finally found themselves in silence. 

“Remember when we were young, Severus?”  
Lucius sighed contemplatively. 

“I’d rather not.” Severus stated plainly. Lucius rolled his eyes and tried again.

“Before everything became.... difficult, we had fun didn’t we?” 

“Before everything became difficult?” Severus put down his now empty glass, and sat forward, lowering his tone, “before you had me follow The Dark Lord? Or before you got married?”

Grey eyes flashed. Severus had known this was the reaction he’d wanted this evening, but for once he was happy to give it to him. He knew he would have to be returning to Hogwarts imminently, so finding joy in a small reaction before he left would never be a bad thing. 

“Either.” Lucius shrugged, “both.” He tried to exude an air of nonchalance, but they both knew otherwise. 

“What are you doing Lucius?” The Potions Master stood smoothly, taking the half empty glass from Lucius’ hand and placing it on the table with his empty one. 

“Reminiscing.” Came the lilting response, “I know you think about it too.”

“You know no such thing.” Severus almost laughed, “I’m going to retrieve your son, say ‘Good night’ to your wife, and I’ll see you next week.”

“I have a Board Of Governor’s meeting this week, I’ll be at Hogwarts.” 

“I’ll endeavour to be busy.” Severus made to approach the door but felt a sudden hand around his wrist. He didn’t turn, but stood still, waiting for Lucius to release his grip.

Instead of loosening his grip, he pressed in closely. Flush against his back, the taller man dipped his head and exhaled an impossibly hot breath against his ear. Severus concentrated on keeping his mind closed, it wouldn’t do for Lucius to be aware that he’d never stopped feeling for him, that 15 years on, he could still recognise his cologne hours after he’d left a room, or know his voice instantly in a cacophony of chatter.

“Bonne nuit, Severus.” He whispered, drawing out the two recurrences of the ‘S’ in his name. 

“Good night, Luci.” Severus replied softly, removing his wrist from the older man’s grip and leaving the room without turning, just as Lucius had done earlier that day. It took most of his will power to leave the room, knowing that yearning feeling he managed to ignore most of the time had in fact returned.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius visits Severus after a Board Of Governors meeting. 
> 
> Thank you for your comments and kudos! :)
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

Narcissa folded the ribbon expertly, creating a perfect symmetrical bow to hold Lucius’ hair back for the day. She stepped back and admired her work before brushing imaginary dust from her husband’s shoulders. He turned to look at her as he pulled on his gloves and she straightened the pin at his throat. When he was almost finished with his gloves, she handed his cane to him, watching with as much awe as she had as a teenager when he took it with a flourish and stood bevelled for her inspection. 

“Perfect.” She smiled, nodding her assent. 

Lucius raised a hand to brush her cheek softly and smiled on one side of his mouth.   
“Well I couldn’t be any less than perfect with you as my wife, could I?” 

Placing a chaste kiss on her forehead, he swept from the room with ‘Malfoy-finesse’ to take the floo to Hogwarts. 

********************************

“Will you be staying for dinner, Mr Malfoy?” Minerva asked as the Board Of Governor’s adjourned for the day. Lucius spun on his toes and regarded her with a confused frown, leaning against his cane slightly. 

“I think I’ll pay my old friend a visit, Ms Mcgonagall.” He replied, pursing his lips, “I never could stand the racket of the Great Hall at dinner time.” 

“It’s still Professor McGonagall to you Mr Malfoy.” Minerva corrected him, before waving him off lazily, “You know where he’ll be.” 

“I certainly do.” The blonde smirked and marched from the room, stopping only to annoy Minerva further, “I shall no doubt see you again next month, Minerva.” 

Minerva grumbled under her breath and shook her head as she felt the ego leave the room. 

Lucius walked purposefully through the corridors, regarding the students he passed with a thinly veiled tolerance. As the air turned colder, and the stone walls started to show signs of damp he took a sharp left knowing his final destination was at the bottom of the corridor. The portraits watched him curiously, whispering to each other as he passed, he glared at a few causing an embarrassed silence to dominate the corridor save for the sound of his heels and cane. He arrived at the door to Professor Snape’s office and private living space and raised his cane to knock. 

The door opened before his cane had even touched the wood, and Severus stood, his dark eyes flashing warmth in the candlelight of the corridor outside.

“Lucius.” He bowed his head and took a deep breath. 

“Were you on your way out?” Lucius replied amusedly with a bow of his head also. 

“It is almost dinner time...” The younger man rolled his eyes. “Come in, we’ll have the House Elves bring us something.”

“Very kind of you.” Lucius sneered as he sauntered past Severus into his office once more. 

Lucius stood with his back to Severus as the door was closed behind them, and the Professor took the opportunity to survey his guest. He noted the black ribbon in his hair, and followed the line of his form to his waist where the dress coat skimmed the curve of his hips. He could hear the sound of his gloves being removed, and approached quietly as Lucius turned with a questioning look.

“This way.” Severus intoned, sweeping past towards the door at the far side of the office. Lucius simpered and followed the Professor through to his private living area. 

It had been a few years since Lucius had attended Snape in his living quarters at Hogwarts, but it was almost exactly as he had remembered it, the thick layer of dust included. 

“You know the House Elves would dust for you, Severus?” The blonde laughed. 

“As I’ve said to them, I don’t trust them to not disturb anything that should not be disturbed.” Came the curt response, as Severus moved to his dwindling stock of liquor and poured them both a glass, indicating for Lucius to sit in one of the winged back chairs in front of the fireplace. Lucius did as indicated, once his coat had been removed and safely folded on the desk behind him. Severus handed a glass to the older man and raised an eyebrow, “I assume this is pleasure, not business?”

Lucius graciously took the glass, and scrutinised it for dust before deciding it was mostly acceptable and took a tentative sip of the undisclosed liquor. He waited for the burn of the cinnamon in the fire whiskey before sighing his response. 

“Pleasure...” he smiled, settling further into the chair, and pressing his eyes to Severus, “definitely pleasure.”

Severus stifled a cough, and waved it away as he sat in the chair opposite. 

“What would you like the Elves to bring for you, Lord Malfoy?” Severus mocked, bowing his head with a flourish of his arms.

“Don’t be so facetious.” Lucius snapped, causing the smile to drop from Severus’ lips, for just a moment, before Lucius himself laughed. “I’ll have what you’re having.”

****************************************

As they finished their fourth glass (and the final drops) of Severus’ fire whiskey, the conversation had started to teeter on the brink of dangerous. The mixture of the alcohol, the fireplace before them, and the tension had increased the temperature of dungeon-situated room noticeably. 

“It’s late, Lucius.” Severus finally sighed, “I have second year Hufflepuffs first thing.” 

“Oh but my dear Professor, you’re more than capable of disciplining the Hufflepuffs on little-to-no sleep.” The blonde smiled, comfortable with a leg draped over the arm of his chair closest to the younger man. 

“Luci,” he sighed, “must I really explain?”

Lucius leant forward on his leg, a mischievous grin settled on his lips and he raised an eyebrow. 

“I think you must.” 

“The conversation needs to stop.” Severus finally groaned, not looking Lucius in the eye, “You’re married.” 

He was suddenly filled with the terrifying thought that maybe he’d imagined the ‘flirting’. That he had created the scenario in his mind and was finding meanings in Lucius’ words that weren’t there. Of course, he’d watched the man carefully, and the body language was definitely in correlation with his hypothesis, but the fear that maybe he had found ways to make that fit his scenario too was suddenly overwhelming. 

Lucius stood and straightened his dress shirt which had become creased in the heat and the position in which he’d been sitting. He could feel the whiskey in his blood stream but knew he wasn’t drunk. He took a step closer to Severus’ chair and smiled openly. The light of the fire danced on his hair and shirt, and though he was silhouetted, his back against the fireplace, Severus could see the dangerous but so inviting glint in his eyes.

“That, I am.” 

He extended a hand to the younger man who nervously took it and stood to level with him. Lucius didn’t let go of the hand in his, instead used it to pull Severus closer, until they were flush against each other. For a long moment, neither man made to move, their sweet cinnamon whiskey scented breath mingling mere inches from each other. Neither were sure which moved first but lips crashed together in a desperate fury, teeth and tongues, without the gentlemanly elegance in which the earlier portion of their night had encapsulated. Severus’ hand gripped the back of the older man’s neck, his hair soft on his fingers as Lucius pulled them as close as humanly possible, pressing the evidence of his reciprocation into Severus’ hip. A short guttural moan left Severus and surprised him enough to consider what he was partaking in.

Pulling away he put his hands up in surrender. He glanced at the disheveled man before him and held back a whimper. Lucius’ lips were pink and swollen, his hair had fallen from the ribbon during the kiss and hung loose around his shoulders, and his eyes were wide and glassy. 

“You. Are. Married.” Severus finally said, punctuating each word, mostly for his own benefit.

“Sev, please.” Lucius almost begged, and Severus almost caved. At this moment, Lucius was the picture perfect image of his ideal submissive. If he’d dropped to his knees in obedience, the Potions Master may not have been able to stand his ground. 

“Lucius, I’m going to bed, you are going home to your wife.” The younger man stated calmly, and with assertiveness. “I will leave you to see yourself out.” 

Severus left the room, closing his bedroom door behind him quietly. He could hear the occasional sniffle, along with the rustling of clothing, and boots before the roar of the floo. Sat on the edge of his bed, he dropped his head into his hands.


End file.
